Kiss, Kiss, Kiss
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Sakura mengira dirinya menyukai Gaara yang merupakan salah satu tim inti klub basket di sekolahnya. Akan tetapi, di lain pihak Sasuke menantang Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara. Sakura tentu saja tidak mau kalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke./Rate M buat jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Maybe), Gaya bahasa campur aduk suka-suka author—baku dan tidak baku. *ditendang sampai mars***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss, Kiss, Kiss**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah. Burung-burung beterbangan di angkasa menambah eksotisme langit biru yang tak berujung. Angin membelai wajahku hingga membuat mataku terpejam menikmati sensasinya.

Angin pagi memang yang selalu kusukai meski aku tidak—atau lebih tepatnya sulit bangun pagi. Ah... Angin ini menyejukkan hatiku.

Kesejukkan itu berhenti tatkala aku sampai di depan loker sepatu. Segerombolan gadis menjerit-jerit histeris dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk sekolah. Aku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan di sanalah aku melihatnya, kelima pangeran sekolah yang amat sangat super duper tampan!

Aku berlebihan? Coba saja kalian lihat sendiri, teman! Mereka berlima terlihat sempurna. Mereka berlima adalah pemain inti klub basket di sekolahku yang tak tertandingi dan mereka orang-orang dengan garis keturunan kaya raya yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan.

Aku melihat mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk sekolah. Kulirik seseorang yang rambutnya dikuncir satu. Ia sedang mengusap telinganya dan menguap dengan malas. Ia adalah kapten tim basket mereka, Nara Shikamaru. Dia dengan otak jeniusnya dan juga kemampuan membuat strategi mampu membuat tim basket Konoha High School ini menang di kejuaraan nasional. Lupakan kebiasaannya yang sering tidur dan berkata—

"_Mendokusai!" _

–Ah! Seperti yang sudah kutebak. Ia pasti akan mengatakan hal itu saat melihat gadis-gadis di sekolahku berteriak histeris memanggil namanya.

Lalu, kulirik laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru dengan rambut pirang dan cengiran lebarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _ace _klub basket, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan berjalan dengan santai.

"Menjadi idola itu menyenangkan _ttebayo_!" katanya riang mengomentari apa yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru menguap bosan.

Ya, mereka adalah idola. Idola gadis-gadis di Konoha High School tentunya.

"Menyebalkan," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dengan bagian belakangnya yang mencuat ke atas, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong soal model rambutnya, menurutku itu lebih mirip dengan pantat ayam tapi, ia selalu mengatakan jika itu adalah bagian dari _fashion_. Aku kadang tidak mengerti dengan laki-laki yang minim ekspresi ini. Dengan rambutnya yang aneh dan ekspresinya yang datar itu ia mempunyai penggemar paling banyak. Ya, kata gadis-gadis di sekolahku sih ia yang paling tampan dan ia merupakan penyerang dalam tim basket dengan kemampuan _shoot_ yang tidak pernah meleset!

Harus kuakui jika kemampuan Uchiha yang satu itu memang menakjubkan tapi tidak dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan terlihat angkuh. Bahkan kami berdua sering terlibat adu mulut. Nggak banget! Mending laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di sampingnya deh.

Sabaku Gaara. Di antara keempat temannya yang lain, aku pikir Gaara adalah yang paling tampan dan paling normal. Ia memiliki kemampuan _hawk eyes_ yang membuatnya mampu melihat posisi lawannya dalam sekejap sehingga ia dapat membuat operan yang tepat. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia memiliki karisma yang menguar dari dirinya. Mata _jade_-nya benar-benar telah membiusku. Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku terus mamandangnya dari jauh dan ia menangkap mataku! Aku langsung membuang muka menghadap loker di depanku. Oh _kami-sama, _Gaara benar-benar tampan. Sumpah deh nggak bohong! Mata kami yang bertemu sekilas membuat pipiku memanas. Aku yakin pasti wajahku memerah.

Aku beranikan diri melirik mereka yang berjalan semakin dekat ke loker sepatu. Ada satu lagi di tim basket mereka yang belum aku kenalkan kepada kalian, ia adalah Sai. Sai ini—

"Jelek."

–memiliki lidah yang lebih tajam dari silet. Apa-apaan dia itu selalu mengatakan gadis-gadis penggemarnya jelek! Tapi, aku heran kenapa gadis-gadis itu justru berteriak semakin histeris dan makin memuja-muja Sai? Aku menepuk jidatku.

Oke, dibalik sifatnya yang jelek—seperti yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika bertemu dengan seorang gadis, Sai mempunyai kemampuan dalam menepis bola yang akan dimasukkan oleh lawan ke dalam ring, aku tidak tahu istilah kerennya apa. Rebon, ribun, _rebound _atau apalah itu aku benar-benar lupa.

Sekarang mereka berlima berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku. Aku menahan napas saat kelimanya berada di sampingku, lebih tepatnya berada di depan loker mereka masing-masing. Loker Gaara berada di samping kanan lokerku, loker Sasuke berada di samping kiriku, sedangkan loker Shikamaru berada di samping Sasuke dan loker Sai serta Naruto berada di samping Gaara.

Oh, _damn god_! Aku bisa menghirup wangi maskulin mereka. Sumpah, kalau bisa aku ingin memeluk Gaara yang ada di sampingku tapi sayangnya aku tidak berani. Bisa-bisa aku di-_bully _oleh penggemarnya Gaara jika melakukan hal nekat semacam itu. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa diam mematung di depan lokerku yang terbuka.

Ini adalah rutinitas setiap pagi bagiku, di mana aku harus berdiri seperti orang dungu di antara kelima pangeran tampan sekolah. Aku menelan ludahku dalam diam. Aku sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini tapi entah kenapa kakiku terasa di paku dan hatiku menolak untuk menjauh dari Gaara, karena hanya inilah kesempatanku untuk berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Aku mencuri-curi pandang melihat Gaara yang memasukkan sepatu sekolahnya ke dalam loker. _Kami-sama_, wajahnya benar-benar tampan jika di lihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Rambut merahnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir merahnya, kulit putihnya, mata _jade_-nya dan tato _ai _yang ada di keningnya. Ah... laki-laki ini sangat sempurna. Seandainya ia menjadi pacarku.

"Tch!"

Oh, gawat! Sepertinya Sasuke yang berada di samping kiriku ini menyadari apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Ia mendecih dan menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek. Seringainya membuat wajah yang selalu datar itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau harus mengatakannya," ucapnya dingin sambil melirikku dengan ekor matanya.

Apa! Jadi pria berambut pantat ayam ini tahu jika aku menyukai Gaara? Oh, ya ampun. Tolong sembunyikan aku di manapun agar wajahku yang memerah karena malu ini tak terlihat oleh Gaara.

Aku mencoba melirik Gaara. Aku takut jika pria di sampingku ini mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan beruntungnya aku, ia tidak mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar seperti bisikan tadi.

Aku melihat Sasuke sudah memakai _uwabaki_. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng tas. Pria ini menatapku, masih dengan tatapan mengejek dan meremehkan itu.

"Itu juga jika kau bukan pengecut, Haruno Sakura," katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku menganga, terkejut mendengar ejekannya. Aku merasakan mukaku semakin merah padam. Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan karena malu tapi karena kesal!

Seenaknya Uchiha itu mengatakan aku pengecut di depan orang yang kusukai. Di depan orang yang kusukai? Aku pun tersadar bahwa keempat pria yang berada di sampingku ini memandangku. Ya, termasuk laki-laki berambut merah yang aku sukai, Gaara. Aku dan Gaara saling menatap beberapa detik sampai suara Naruto terdengar memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" teriaknya sambil berniat meninggalkan loker tapi, ia justru menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "jangan diambil hati, Sakura-_chan_!"

Kalian jangan heran kenapa Naruto memanggilku begitu karena ia dan juga orang-menyebalkan-yang-mengejekku tadi berada satu kelas denganku.

Aku tidak membalas apa yang Naruto katakan, aku masih termangu menatap Gaara yang diam menatapku.

Sai berjalan melewatiku sambil menggumamkan kata yang benar-benar menyebalkan, "Jelek," ucapnya sambil melirikku dengan senyum yang rasanya mau aku tarik bibirnya sampai melar.

"Merepotkan! Sasuke dan Sai tidak pernah bisa mengolah kosakata dengan baik," Shikamaru menghela napas dan pergi mengikuti ketiga temannya.

Di sinilah tinggal aku dan Gaara berdua di depan loker sepatu. Ia memakai _uwabaki_-nya, aku hanya memerhatikannya. Kemudian ia menatapku kembali.

"Kau bukan seorang pengecut," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis dan ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan rona merah di wajahku.

Untuk kali ini, aku berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang sudah mengejekku karena berkat ejekannya aku bisa melihat senyum Gaara.

"_Yosh_! Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Gaara hari ini!" gumamku sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di kelas sekarang bersama kedua sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata. Saat ini sedang istirahat dan kami memakan _bento _bersama. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Daritadi aku hanya mengaduk-aduk makananku. Pikiranku melayang tentang bagaimana aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Gaara.

Bagaimana jika aku ditolak oleh Gaara? Aku pasti patah hati banget. Terus aku belum siap untuk menerima itu. Huwaaaa! Memikirkannya membuatku gila! Aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustrasi dan itu menarik perhatian kedua sahabatku yang sedang asik memakan _bento_-nya.

"_Daijobu ka, _Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata yang menatapku khawatir.

Aku menghela napas berat dan mengangkat kedua bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Apa ada yang kaupikirkan, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Aku menghela napasku sekali lagi. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku ceritakan atau tidak perihal niatku yang ingin menembak Gaara? Um... lagipula kedua sahabatku ini sudah tahu jika aku menyukai Gaara dan otakku sedang buntu mencari cara untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Gaara. Siapa tahu Ino atau Hinata punya ide untuk menolongku.

"Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Gaara," ucapku dan membuat Ino tersedak, segera saja Hinata memberikannya minum. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Kau serius?" tanya Ino sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang melotot. Duh, Ino nggak takut apa matanya keluar? Heran aku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Tinggal katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya!" seru Ino lumayan kencang dan aku langsung membekap mulutnya saat teman-teman di kelas menoleh kepada kami, termasuk Sasuke.

Aku melihat mata setajam ujung pisau itu menatapku tapi, aku tidak bisa mengartikan apa maksud dari tatapannya. Ah! Masa bodoh! Aku tidak mau memikirkan orang menyebalkan itu. Aku harus membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bukan pengecut!

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menyatakan cinta pada Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena aku tidak mau dianggap pengecut dan lagipula sudah saatnya aku mengatakan ini pada Gaara," ucapku, "tapi... aku takut ditolak," aku menundukkan wajah muram.

Aku belum pernah menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang dan di dalam kamusku tidak ada yang namanya cewek nembak cowok duluan. Tapi, karena sekarang keadaan sudah genting jadi mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya sekaligus membuktikan kepada Uchiha sombong nan tanpa ekspresi itu bahwa Haruno Sakura bukanlah pengecut!

Namun, karena ini pengalaman pertamaku jika ditolak rasanya pasti "mati kutu". Kalian mengerti maksudku, kan? Aku bisa mati gaya nanti! Terus wajahku mau ditaruh di mana kalau bertemu dengan Gaara, terutama Sasuke. Kalau aku ditolak pasti Uchiha itu akan senang sekali.

Mungkin karena melihat kecemasan yang tertulis di wajahku—walaupun wajahku bukan koran, Hinata menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna perak itu, mata lembut yang mampu menarik hati Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal dengan kesemerawutannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, menyatakan cinta tidak harus selalu diterima. Yang penting kau dapat mengungkapkan isi hatimu pada Gaara," kata Hinata lembut.

Ah, benar juga. Aku hampir melupakan hal itu. Aku tidak boleh egois mengharapkan Gaara menerima cintaku. Aku hanya perlu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Diterima atau ditolak itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting itu ciuman!" ujar Ino dengan semangat.

"Hah?"

Jujur saja aku kaget mendengar apa yang Ino katakan. Ciuman katanya? Kulirik Hinata, wajahnya merona mendengar satu kata yang terucap tidak berdosa dari bibir Ino. Ino memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Sai. Mereka sama-sama bicara ceplas-ceplos seperti bom molotov.

Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat responku, "Sakura, ciuman itu penting saat menyatakan cinta. Jika kau diterima, maka ciuman itu dapat mempererat hubungan kalian tapi, jika kau ditolak maka ciuman itu bisa menjadi kenangan manis dan juga pahit untuk kalian. Dan, biasanya itu akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan seseorang yang sudah menolakmu," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

Aku hanya menganga mendengar penjelasannya. Teori dari mana itu? Eh, tapi bisa jadi teori asal yang Ino ucapkan benar.

"Ta-ta-tapi, aku belum pernah berciuman," gumamku sambil menyelipkan anak rambut merah muda di balik telinga dengan rona merah di wajah.

"Cukup tempelkan bibirmu dan bibirnya saja," ujar Ino enteng membuat aku dan juga Hinata merona hebat.

Ah... Bagaimana ini? Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Aku bergerumul dengan pikiranku sementara Ino dan Hinata membicarakan soal ciuman lebih jauh atau lebih tepatnya Ino menginterogasi Hinata tentang apa saja yang gadis itu lakukan jika berkencan dengan Naruto, dan aku yakin Hinata sebentar lagi akan pingsan.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah usai. Ino dan Hinata sudah pulang meninggalkan aku sendirian di kelas. Aku menghela napas dan memandang ke luar jendela. Aku melihat seseorang dengan kepala bersurai merah berjalan menuju gedung olah raga. Tiba-tiba tanganku jadi keringat dingin mengingat apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap pemuda itu. Aku segera meraih tasku dan menuju gedung olah raga.

Di sinilah aku berada, di depan pintu gedung olah raga. Aku tidak pernah berani masuk ke dalam gedung olah raga seperti penggemar-penggemar Gaara yang lainnya. Aku tidak pernah berani bersorak menyemangati Gaara yang sedang berlatih basket. Aku hanya mengamatinya dari jauh, dan aku rasa apa yang diucapkan Sasuke benar.

Aku memang pengecut.

Gyut!

Aku meremas tasku. Bisakah aku mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa aku menyukainya? Bahwa aku ingin ia jadi pacarku? Dan bisakah aku menciumnya?

Hyaaaah! Aku menggelengkan kepala. Wajahku merona tiap kali mengingat satu kata itu, ciuman.

Aku melihat lagi ke dalam gedung olah raga, Gaara terlihat sedang melakukan _lay up _namun ditepis oleh Naruto, lalu Naruto men-_dribble _bola hingga mendekati ring lawannya. Ia di-_block _oleh Sai sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat memberikan intruksi kepada teman-temannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepada lawan mereka. Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sai berada di tim yang sama.

Naruto terlihat kesulitan untuk lepas dari Sai, tapi akhirnya ia melihat sebuah celah kosong di samping kanan Sai dan seseorang dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke atas berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Keringat yang tampak bercucuran dari wajahnya membuat ia terlihat mempesona. Matanya yang setajam elang mampu membiusku untuk terus melihatnya.

Dan tepat saat itu bola dioper oleh Naruto padanya. Sasuke berhasil melewati setiap lawan yang hendak menghadangnya. Ia berlari hingga berada cukup dekat dengan ring basket. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang ke atas akibat daya dorong oleh kedua kakinya. Ia melompat dan melakukan _dunk_ yang sempurna. Jeritan penggemarnya seolah menulikan pendengaranku.

Aku terpesona melihat aksi laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak mampu berbohong jika ia benar-benar tampan saat melakukan _dunk _tadi. Aku terhipnotis dan terus memandangnya dengan kekaguman luar biasa dan saat itu ia melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa ini? Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Saat melihat Sasuke sudah menapakkan kakinya kembali ke lantai lapangan, aku sesegara mungkin berlari dari sana. Aku takut jantungku copot karena senyuman Uchiha itu!

.

.

.

"Haaaahh..."

Aku menghela napas panjang setelah berlari cukup jauh dari gedung olah raga. Saat ini aku berada di taman belakang sekolah.

Aku menyentuh dada kiriku di mana jantung sempat berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat aku melihat senyum Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan jantungku merespon seperti itu ketika melihat senyum Gaara. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku menyukai Sasuke karena aku menyukai Gaara.

"Ya, benar. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya," gumamku sambil memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas.

Aku menidurkan diriku di bawah pohon Sakura dan memejamkan mata. Angin sepoi-sepoi memang menjadi magnet yang kuat untuk terlelap dan aku pun jatuh ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

"...ra, Sakura,"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Ah... Masa bodoh! Aku masih mengantuk.

"Ng..."

Aku membalikkan badanku yang menyamping kini terlentang. Aku tadi sedang bermimpi bahwa aku dan Sasuke berpacaran, lalu Gaara menyatakan cintanya padaku. Mimpi yang aneh.

"Sakura, bangun, "

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipiku dan menyuruhku bangun. Aduh... Mengganggu sekali sih! Aku mau tidur sepuluh menit lagi.

"Bangun, jidat lebar!"

Tuing!

Perempatan siku mendadak muncul di pelipisku. Aku tahu betul siapa yang sering menghina jidatku kalau bukan...

"Sasuke!"

Jantungku hampir copot saat kubuka mata dan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah wajahnya dengan seringai menyebalkan itu tepat berada di atas wajahku. Sontak pipiku langsung memerah dan aku langsung mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

_Shanaroooo! _Rasakan itu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut mukanya yang kesal.

"Menjauhkanku dari makhluk mesum!" sahutku sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih kemudian ia duduk menghadapku.

Sasuke membenarkan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan akibat aku mendorongnya. Ia tidak memakai blazer sekolah dan dasinya terpasang longgar di lehernya. Kemeja yang ia gunakan tidak terlalu longgar namun tidak terlalu sempit sehingga menampilkan dadanya yang bidang.

Aku merasakan itu lagi. Degup jantung yang semakin cepat saat aku memerhatikannya. Wajahku merona lagi. Oh _kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Berpikiran mesum, eh?"

Suara yang mengejek itu menarik perhatianku. Seringainya yang tampak err... oke, oke, aku akui itu seksi. Ia menatapku dan gawatnya aku jadi salah tingkah! _Baka no _Sakura!

"Si-siapa yang berpikiran mesum!" kilahku sambil membuang muka. Dapat kurasakan Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Hn,"

Keluar deh gumaman Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak jelas itu. Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Aku mendumel sendiri. aku mengatakan ia menyebalkan, mesum, dan masih banyak yang lainnya tapi, ia mendengus menahan tawa.

"Bukankah kau mau menyatakan cinta pada Gaara?"

Pertanyaannya sontak menghentikan gerutuanku. Benar, aku kan mau menyatakan cinta pada Gaara. Dan Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah yang artinya latihan basket sudah selesai. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur di sini?

"_Hai, hai_! Aku memang ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Gaara dan akan kubuktikan padamu, Tuan Ayam, bahwa aku bukanlah pengecut!" sahutku sombong dengan mengangkat dagu dan bersidekap.

"Kau tidak takut ditolak?"

Jedaaaarrr!

Pertanyaan Sasuke tadi terasa menohok hatiku. Apalagi ditambah dengan seringai menjengkelkan miliknya. Tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik napas lagi, dan hembuskan. Sabar Sakura, sabar... Cowok _emotionless _ini pasti sedang berusaha mengejekmu. Ingat apa kata Hinata, Sakura.

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar dan menghembuskan napas lewat mulut hingga menyebabkan pipiku menggelembung. Aku harus tenang, pahlawan selalu menang saat-saat terakhir. Aku tidak boleh terkena jebakan monster kepala pantat ayam.

Aku menatap Sasuke sinis walaupun rasanya agak sakit mataku menatapnya begitu. Oh ayolah, aku tidak terbiasa melihat orang lain seperti itu. Kecuali makhluk di depanku ini pastinya.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran sekali kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Gaara. Kadang aku berpikir, di balik otaknya yang jenius itu apakah terselubung kemampuan Sasuke yang lain? Cenayang misalnya? Daripada aku mati penasaran, lebih baik aku tanyakan padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" tanyaku pelan dengan mempertahankan tatapan sinisku.

"Hn?" kulihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kalau gestur yang satu itu aku sedikit mengerti dibanding gumaman-tidak-pentingnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Gaara?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku, dan jika si Uchiha yang selalu diagung-agungkan dengan kejeniusannya ini masih ber-hn-hn-ria, maka aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai kejeniusannya. Ya, walaupun aku segan mengakuinya tapi aku cukup sportif kok.

"Sejak pertama kali kau melihat Gaara,"

Eh? Itu berarti sudah satu tahun! Aku pertama kali melihat Gaara adalah saat ia masuk di klub basket. Saat itu aku masih kelas X begitu pun dengan Gaara dan Sasuke. Mata Uchiha yang satu ini selain tajam juga sangat tepat ya.

"Dan kau gadis bodoh yang tidak peka," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan.

Aku berdeham karena jujur saja aku tidak tahan mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan itu seperti sedih tapi, Sasuke sedih karena apa coba? Masa bodohlah. Aku harus segera menemui Gaara. Aku harus menyatakan cinta padanya dan menciumnya.

Mengingat hal terakhir itu kembali membuat wajahku merona merah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kata Ino, berciuman itu hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir dengan bibir. Tapi, kenyataannya menatap mata Gaara saja aku masih takut-takut. Bagaimana aku menciumnya?

Apa ini? Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dahiku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapku cemas. Eh? Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Wajahmu merah, tapi kau tidak demam," ucapnya.

Eh?

"Te-te-tentu saja aku tidak demam!" jawabku gelagapan sambil menepiskan tangannya dengan kasar. Ah! Aku sedikit menyesal melakukannya karena selintas aku melihat _onyx_ itu memandangku terkejut.

"Hn," sahutnya dan berdiri hendak pergi.

Melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri dan dengan refleks aku menarik ujung kemejanya hingga membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatapku dengan ekor matanya. Aku menelan ludah susah payah dan memaksa agar sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibirku.

"Ajari aku berciuman!"

_To be continue_

Pojok curhat _auhthor_:

_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san_! Saya hadir dengan _fict _yang teramat sangat biasa ini. Sebenarnya ini dari mimpi saya tapi, saya tambahin dikit-dikit (baca: banyak sekali). Hahaha... Saya mau jadiin _fict _ini _oneshot _tapi kepanjangan. Jadi, saya bagi dua.

Boleh minta _feedback_-nya, _minna-san_?

_Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_Matta ne!_

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri dan dengan refleks aku menarik ujung kemejanya hingga membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatapku dengan ekor matanya. Aku menelan ludah susah payah dan memaksa agar sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibirku.

"Ajari aku berciuman!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Maybe), Gaya bahasa campur aduk suka-suka author—baku dan tidak baku. *ditendang sampai mars***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss, Kiss, Kiss**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu kenapa justru kalimat bodoh itu yang keluar dari bibirku? Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar _baka_! Pasti Sasuke akan menganggapmu gadis mesum! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku melihat Sasuke terkejut mendengar permintaan bodohku. Ia berjongkok di depanku dan menyeringai. Wajahnya sangat dekat di depan wajahku. Aku dengan jelas dapat melihat dahinya yang tidak selebar dahiku, alisnya yang hitam dan rapih, kedua matanya yang memiliki manik sehitam malam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, pipinya yang tirus dan garis rahangnya yang tegas. Pemuda di hadapanku ini benar-benar tampan. Tidak salah ia mempunyai ratusan penggemar di sekolahku.

Ia mendekatkan dahinya hingga menyentuh dahiku. Dapat kurasakan napasnya yang menyapu kulit wajahku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Jangan menyesal karena sudah memintanya," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai maut miliknya.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "_Ha-hai_!" sahutku gugup setengah mati.

Saat itulah perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Ah... jadi begini rasanya berciuman? Bibir Sasuke terasa kenyal, tapi tidak seperti agar-agar yang biasa aku makan. Terasa basah, tapi tidak seperti kuah ramen, dan lembut walaupun tidak selembut kain sutra.

Ia mengecupku singkat dan menjauhkan kepalanya kembali. Aku tidak tahu yang aku lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Akan tetapi saat melihat Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku aku merasakan perasaan ganjil yang menyiksa hatiku.

"Manis," kata Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Oh, ya ampun... Sasuke seksi banget, sumpah!

Aku termangu menatapnya. Jantungku dag-dig-dug rasanya mau melompat keluar dari tubuhku. Laki-laki di hadapanku ini sangat tampan dan menggoda. Apakah aku sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya? Ia menatapku lagi dan aku tidak mampu mengalihkan _emerald_-ku dari maniknya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan aku mengajarimu berciuman?" tanyanya sambil membelai helaian rambutku lalu membelai pipi kiriku. Sentuhannya membuatku membeku.

"Ka-karena kata Ino jika menyatakan cinta yang paling penting adalah ciuman!" sahutku salah tingkah dan tak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Maaf Ino, aku membawa-bawa namamu. Kuharap kau tidak bersin-bersin di luar sana.

Kurasakan jari-jemari Sasuke yang membelai wajahku berhenti. Hei, kenapa berhenti Sasuke? Aku menyukainya. Ah! Tidak-tidak! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran ngawur yang melintas tadi.

Aku meliriknya takut-takut dan aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia menunduk. Sasuke kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?

"Sas—"

"—Apa ini untuk Gaara?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Aku saja sampai merinding mendengarnya.

Demi _kami-sama_, aku merasakan aura menyeramkan keluar dari diri Sasuke. Aku berniat kabur, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tanganku membuatku sedikit meringis kesakitan, dan aku kembali jatuh terduduk di depan Sasuke.

"Jawab aku!" tuntutnya yang kini sudah menatapku dengan mata yang tajam. Aku benar-benar ngeri deh.

"Ka-kata Ino aku harus melakukannya,"

"Jadi kau akan melakukannya?"

"Mu-mungkin,"

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Karena aku tidak mau dianggap pengecut olehmu!" teriakku.

Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaranku menghadapi Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda ini ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin aku lakukan? Apapun yang aku lakukan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia! Menyebalkan. Duh, aku jadi mirip seperti Sasuke deh karena selalu mengucapkan kata keramatnya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya sedikit mendengar jawabanku. Wajahnya kembali datar dan cengkraman di tanganku mengendur.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku Gaara,"

"Eh?"

"Anggap aku Gaara dan nyatakan cintamu padaku," kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk bersila di hadapanku.

"Maksudmu seperti simulasi, begitu?"

"Hn,"

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi baik padaku ya? Ah, sudahlah! Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lagipula ada bagusnya juga aku bisa latihan menyatakan cinta sebelum bertemu langsung dengan Gaara.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Aku berdeham mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku dan kemudian menatap _onyx _yang menatapku lembut—he-hei! Apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke menatapku seperti itu? Oh ya, Sasuke kan sedang membantuku latihan menyatakan cinta. Tapi tatapan itu... aku sungguh menyukainya. Tidak, tidak! Sakura kau harus fokus! Sasuke hanya berpura-pura menjadi Gaara.

"Gaara, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!" aku menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapku dengan lembut.

Akting Sasuke memang patut diacungi jempol. Mata setajam ujung pisau yang biasanya mengerikan itu bisa berubah menjadi lembut. Matanya yang selalu terkesan mengintimidasi berubah seolah menenangkanku. Aku terjerat. Seandainya Sasuke selalu menatapku seperti itu pasti masa-masa remajaku menjadi indah. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Fokus Haruno Sakura! Fo _to the _kus! Fokus! Ini hanya simulasi, ini bukan sebuah fakta atau realita yang ada.

_Yosh_! Aku harus melanjutkan simulasi ini. Kata Ino setelah aku menyatakan cinta maka aku harus mencium Gaara. Duh, bisa nggak ya aku? Tapi udah kepalang basah ini jadi nyebur saja sekalian, basah kuyup, basah kuyup deh. Aku harus melakukannya. Harus! Kumpulkan keberanianmu, Sakura!

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan aku maju mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku dapat merasakannya. Merasakan detak jantungku yang sangat cepat dan seolah berdengung di telingaku sendiri. Semakin aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Sasuke, semakin jelas ketampanannya. Pipiku memanas.

Napas hangat Sasuke terasa di wajahku. Lalu aku mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana Sasuke menciumku tadi. Kalau tidak salah kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, mungkin supaya hidung kami tidak bertabrakan.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi bibirku dan bibir Sasuke menempel. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat.

Chu!

Aku mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

Aku menatapnya lembut dan mencoba menjauhkan wajahku. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menatapnya seperti itu. Belum sempat aku menjauh dari wajahnya, bibir Sasuke kembali menempel di bibirku namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Ia mengecupku beberapa kali dengan lembut, bahkan ia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Matanya terpejam saat menciumku dan anehnya aku tidak menolak apa yang ia lakukan ini, aku justru membalas ciumannya.

Hei, teman! Aku pintar kan langsung bisa membalas ciuman Sasuke? Pelajaran ini ternyata lebih mudah dari trigonometri ataupun rumus phytagoras. Dengan kata lain yang jenius itu bukan Uchiha saja, tapi Haruno juga. Aku menyeringai sombong.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya setengah saat aku membalas ciumannya, _onyx _itu terlihat sayu seperti mengantuk. Lalu _onyx _itu kembali terpejam membuatku memejamkan mata pula. Kami terus berciuman hingga Sasuke mendorongku pelan dan jatuh di atas rerumputan taman. Kedua tangannya berada di samping wajahku menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindihku. Sedangkan kedua kakinya berada di samping pinggangku.

Helaian rambut _raven_-nya terjatuh membingkai wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas memandang senyum dan matanya yang lembut namun tersirat sesuatu yang menyedihkan di sana. Melihatnya membuatku ingin memeluk Sasuke, tapi yang aku lakukan hanyalah meremas kemejanya. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang kaurasakan, Sasuke? Tapi lidahku terasa kelu.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan kalimat yang mampu membuat degup jantungku semakin cepat, ia mencium dahiku, hidungku, kedua pipiku, dan Sasuke mencium bibirku lagi. Ciuman yang diberikan olehnya semakin dalam hingga aku tidak tahu kapan lidahnya sudah berada di dalam mulutku dan bermain dengan nakal di dalam sana.

Setelah puas Sasuke mulai mencium daguku, dan ia terus menciumi garis rahangku. Aku masih mengatur napasku karena ciumannya yang aneh tadi di bibirku. Ciuman Sasuke semakin naik ke arah daun telingaku. Ia menciuminya, menjilat, dan mengulum daun telingaku yang membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dan bergetar.

"Ng... Sasuke, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku yang meremas kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan bergetar. Sensasi ini terasa aneh sekali. Apa berciuman saat menyatakan perasaan sampai seperti ini?

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatapku dengan kedua tangan yang menyanggah tubuhnya di atas tubuhku. Aku masih mengatur napasku setelah merasakan sensasi aneh tadi tapi aku tidak ingin itu berakhir. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku yakin Gaara akan menerimamu," Sasuke berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya, "aku duluan," sambungnya lalu meninggalkanku sendirian yang sudah duduk dan menatap punggungnya semakin menjauh.

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu hampa saat ia meninggalkanku?

.

.

.

Aku berjalan terseok-seok di dalam lorong sekolah. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian di taman belakang tadi. Segala sentuhan Sasuke padaku terasa membuatku melayang, tapi aku ingat jika Sasuke melakukan hal itu semata untuk berpura-pura menjadi Gaara.

Menyadari hal itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke. Tapi apakah benar aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada Uchiha itu? Ini semua terasa membingungkan bagiku.

Aku berbelok menuju loker sepatu dan aku termangu melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di depan loker sepatunya. Ia memasukkan _uwabaki_ dan mengambil sepatunya. Saat ia berbalik hendak meletakkan sepatunya di atas lantai, ia melihatku dan kami berdua memandang dalam diam.

Kenapa aku diam? Bukankah seharusnya aku menyatakan cinta pada Gaara? Aku tidak boleh membuang waktuku. Aku harus melakukannya dan membuat pelajaran yang sudah diberikan Sasuke menjadi tidak sia-sia.

Gyut!

Perasaan itu. Perasaan menyakitkan itu muncul lagi saat aku mengingat Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi pengecut. Aku harus melakukannya!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri Gaara. Pria itu tampak mengikuti pergerakan tubuhku. Aku berdiri sekitar satu meter darinya. Wajahnya memang tampan walau tak setampan Sasuke.

Ini konyol! Aku mulai membanding-bandingkan Gaara dengan Sasuke.

Deg!

"Haruno Sakura,"

Senyumnya memang lembut, namun tak selembut senyum Sasuke.

Wahai hatiku yang terdalam, apa yang kaukatakan tadi tidak lucu sama sekali. Jangan menyebut nama Sasuke saat aku hendak menyatakan perasaanku pada Gaara! Jangan membuatku bingung!

Deg!

"Gaara, ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

"Apa itu?"

Mata _jade_-nya memandangku lembut, tapi tak selembut _onyx _milik Sasuke.

Oh, hati kecilku ini mulai merindukan tatapan lembut milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Kenapa aku menjadi bimbang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Kami-sama_, berikan aku jawabannya!

Deg!

Aku merosot dan air mata tak terasa mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku memegang dada kiriku yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Mengapa aku menangis? Gaara pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku gadis aneh karena mendadak menangis seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara berjongkok dan menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terlihat cemas mengingatkanku pada sepasang _onyx _yang juga sempat menatapku cemas. Kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipiku tak terasa lebih hangat dari milik Sasuke. Pancaran mata Gaara tak sedalam pancaran mata Sasuke saat menatapku.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat Gaara menciumku. Ciuman ini tidak lagi kuinginkan meski aku tahu Gaara melakukan ini karena ia pasti menyukaiku. Ciuman ini tak terasa mendebarkan seperti yang aku lakukan pada Sasuke.

Gaara menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku. Ia memandangku dengan lembut dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi, aku tak merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat seperti yang kurasakan pada Sasuke. Semuanya terasa hambar saat kata-kata itu terucap di bibir Gaara. Padahal aku sangat menginginkan kata itu keluar dari bibir Gaara tapi kenapa semua terasa berbeda?

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

Kata-kata Sasuke bergema lagi di telingaku. Dadaku terasa sesak mengingatnya. Mengingat jika ia mengatakan itu saat berpura-pura menjadi Gaara. Akan tetapi, aku menyukainya meskipun itu hanya pura-pura.

Sasuke!

Sasuke!

Sasuke!

Deg!

Nama itu terus bergema di pikiranku. Yang aku butuhkan adalah Sasuke. Yang aku inginkan adalah Sasuke. Dan aku menyadari hal itu, satu hal penting yang membuat Gaara terlihat berbeda dengan Sasuke...

...karena yang aku cintai adalah Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa begini, aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke yang menganggap aku menyukai Gaara. Aku harus meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa aku mencintainya bukan mencintai Gaara.

Selama ini perasaanku terhadap Gaara adalah salah. Aku hanya mengagumi Gaara bukan mencintainya, dan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke juga salah. Aku tidak membencinya melainkan mencintainya.

"Maaf, Gaara."

Aku berdiri dan segera berlari meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di depan loker sepatu. Masa bodoh dengan sepatuku yang tertinggal di loker. Masa bodoh dengan kakiku yang terbalut _uwabaki_, nanti aku bisa membersihkannya kok. Masa bodoh dengan air mataku yang terus mengalir dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarku menatapku heran.

Masa bodoh!

Masa bodoh!

Masa bodoh!

Aku tidak peduli! Yang aku inginkan bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku sudah terlalu bodoh tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak peka seperti yang dikatakannya. Aku... Aku... Aku menginginkan...

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Ya, aku menginginkan Sasuke makanya aku berteriak di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya minimalis ini. Untunglah kompleks perumahan ini sepi sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengguyurku dengan air bekas cucian karena aku dikira kucing mau kawin.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu rumahnya, jawabannya mudah karena beberapa kali aku pernah ke sini bersama Hinata dan Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Langit sudah tampak gelap dan angin kencang menerbangkan rambutku yang hanya sebahu ini. Aku menahan rambutku agar tidak menutupi wajahku dan saat itu aku melihat Sasuke muncul dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Sakura?"

Aku bisa mendengar ia memanggil namaku lalu aku melambaikan tangan padanya. Sasuke menutup jendela kamar dan pergi entah kemana. Namun, tidak lama kemudian gerbang besar di hadapanku ini terbuka.

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran, "kau berantakan," sambungnya sambil melihatku dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak terasa gatal. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh bak atlit yang sedang olimpiade itu menyebabkan rambutku berantakan, seragamku juga berantakan, dan yang lebih kacau lagi wajahku yang meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku dan menghampus jejak-jejak air mata di pipiku, "Kau menangis," ucapnya dengan datar.

Aku kembali merasakan tangannya yang hangat dan tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku menikmati hal ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan hingga ia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Meskipun sudah berkali-kali aku datang ke rumah Sasuke, tapi tetap saja aku terkagum-kagum melihat isi rumahnya. Sungguh tipikal rumah orang kaya. Jangan dibandingkan dengan rumahku, tentu saja bagai langit dan bumi.

Aku melepas _uwabaki _yang kupakai saat sampai di teras rumahnya dan kulihat Sasuke memerhatikan apa yang aku lakukan. Ia memberikan sandal rumah padaku dan aku memakainya.

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerling _uwabaki_-ku yang berwarna putih, tapi sudah kotor kena debu jalanan.

Kali ini aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak terasa gatal, "Aku buru-buru," jawabku.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berjalan lebih dalam, aku mengikutinya dari belakang sampai akhirnya kami tiba di kamarnya. Aku merasakan keganjilan di rumah ini, entahlah aku juga tidak dapat menjelaskannya kenapa aku merasa ganjil. Pokoknya ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini.

Puk!

Sebuah handuk mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala merah mudaku. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Cuci mukamu. Kau terlihat jelek," katanya sambil menyeringai dan menutup pintu.

"Apa?!" karena kesal aku hendak melempar handuk biru yang diberikan Sasuke namun aku mengurungkan niatku.

Aku mencium wangi handuk itu. Sasuke memakai _softener_ apa ya? Wanginya menenangkan sekali dan jujur wangi itu tidak cocok dengan _image _Sasuke. Aku tertawa sendiri memikirkannya lalu aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke.

Aku memandang diriku di cermin yang ada di atas westafel kamar mandi Sasuke. Benar kata Sasuke, aku kelihatan berantakan dan oke harus aku akui kalau aku sedikit jelek. Sedikit loh, ya!

"Huh!" aku mendengus lalu menyalakan kran di atas westafel.

Aku membasuh mukaku lalu melihat lemari yang menggantung di dinding. Aku membukanya dan yang terdapat di sana hanyalah sikat gigi, _facial foam _untuk laki-laki, sebuah pisau cukur, dan minyak wangi. Tidak ada _facial foam _untuk wanita. Ya, ya, aku tau aku bodoh. Ini kamar mandi seorang anak laki-laki, mana ada benda yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk wanita di sini.

Aku mendengus dan hendak menutup lemari tapi tanganku berhenti bergerak saat melihat sebuah foto tertempel di pintu bagian dalam lemari. Itu kan...

"Aku?"

Aku mengambil foto yang tertempel dengan _double tip _itu dengan mudah. Itu adalah foto diriku di hari penerimaan siswa baru Konoha _High School_. Aku sedang duduk seorang diri di bawah pohon Sakura yang ada di taman belakang sekolah sambil membaca buku. Seingatku saat itu aku sedang menunggu Ino di sana.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa mempunyai foto ini? Kapan dia memotretku? Kok aku waktu itu tidak tahu ya? Apa terlalu asik membaca buku? Entahlah.

Aku membalikkan lembar foto itu dan mataku sukses hampir meloncat membaca rangkaian kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

_Hei, cantik._

_Siapa namamu?_

_Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu tapi, aku terlalu pengecut._

_Menyebalkan!_

"Sakura,"

Aku mendengar Sasuke memanggil namaku. Dengan panik aku meletakkan kembali foto yang kuambil dan foto itu tidak mau menempel. _Kuso_! Aku lantas memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku kemeja seragamku.

Aku melihat cermin dan wajahku masih kotor. Aku segera membasuhnya dengan cepat tak peduli dengan air yang membasahi kemeja seragamku.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dari kamarnya.

"_Ha-ha-ha-hai_!" sahutku gugup dari dalam kamar mandi.

Aku menyambar handuk yang kugantungkan di pintu kamar mandi lalu mengeringkan wajahku. Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mau menyesal. Terserah deh mau ditolak atau diterima. Aku tidak peduli.

"_Ganbarimasu_!" seruku menyemangati diri sendiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Setelah menghela napas pendek, aku memutar knop pintu dan melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis di atas sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Melihatku keluar, Sasuke mengerling tempat kosong di sampingnya yang berarti menyuruhku duduk.

Aku menurut dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Aduh sumpah, aku deg-degan banget nih! Aku terus menerus meremas handuk yang kupegang di depan dada. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku yang biasanya mendengar ejekannya atau aku yang biasanya membela diriku dari ejekannya merasa suasana di sini sangat canggung, karena tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang mulai bicara.

Ya... Sasuke memang cowok yang irit bicara dan minim ekspresi, tapi siapapun tolong pecahkan suasana hening yang membuat jantungku nyaris copot ini!

"Minum!"

"Eh?"

Aku melihat Sasuke menunjuk minuman yang ada di atas meja dengan dagunya sementara kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Sasuke sudah tidak memakai seragam, ia memakai kaos hitam dengan celana pendek berwarna biru. Meskipun penampilannya begitu ia tetap tampan.

"Kau tidak mau minum?" tanya Sasuke balas menatapku yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya.

"Ma-ma-mau," sahutku gugup.

Aku melepas genggaman tanganku yang sejak tadi memegang handuk. Aku mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna merah. Aku menengguknya hingga nyaris habis bahkan minuman yang aku tahu jus tomat itu menetes dari pinggir bibirku. Ketahuan sekali ya aku kehausan? Terserah deh. Ini juga termasuk salah satu cara menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Aku meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas meja. Jus tomat itu tidak ada manis-manisnya. Ini si Sasuke bisa bikin jus atau nggak sih? Aku mengecap lidahku berkali-kali menghilangkan rasa asam di sana. Aku tidak begitu suka yang asam-asam. Yiaks!

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke padaku.

"Hm?" aku menoleh sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat karena Sasuke sudah mendorongku hingga terlentang di atas sofa. Ia mengapit wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tepat berada di atas wajahku. Posisi ini mengingatkanku saat di taman sekolah tadi sore.

"Kau buru-buru ke rumahku dengan keadaan berantakan dan masih memakai _uwabaki_," Sasuke menyingkirkan anak poni yang menutupi mataku.

"Lalu kau salah meminum jus yang kusediakan dengan lahap hingga membuat tetesannya terjatuh dari sudut bibirmu. Kau tahu? Itu jus tomat untukku sedangkan jus strawberry untukmu ada di sebelahnya," aku melirik ke meja di mana masih tersedia penuh jus strawberry yang tidak tersentuh olehku.

Jari Sasuke menelusuri wajahku, mengelap sudut bibirku yang basah karena jus tomat miliknya. Jari kekarnya berjelajah turun ke leher membuatku sedikit geli.

"Ah... sebelumnya kau masuk ke kamar mandiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan di dalam, tapi kemeja seragammu ini basah dan menampilkan _bra_ milikmu yang berwarna hitam. Apa kau berniat menggodaku, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang membuat darahku berdesir hebat.

Sungguh pipiku terasa terbakar saat Sasuke mengatakan salah satu pakaian dalamku ditambah dengan jemarinya yang semakin turun mendekati bagian tubuhku yang ditutupi oleh benda itu. Aku melihat ke arah dadaku dan betapa cerobohnya aku yang telah membasahi kemeja seragamku sendiri hingga menyebabkan benda hitam itu nampak di permukaan.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Heh! Kenapa aku menyuruhnya menunggu bukan menghentikannya? Otakku benar-benar sudah tidak sinkron dengan lidah. Tapi, setidaknya Sasuke tidak jadi membuka kancing kemejaku. Aku sedikit bernapas lega.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mataku dengan datar.

Perasaanku saja atau memang benar kalau napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal seperti menahan sesuatu? Apa Sasuke sedang sakit? Daripada memikirkan itu, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya.

"_Eto_... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan makanya aku ke sini," jawabku mencoba tidak menatap matanya. Aku benar-benar gugup.

"Hn?"

Posisi kami sama sekali tidak berubah. Sasuke tidak pegal apa menahan dirinya begitu? Maksudku, bukan berarti ia harus menindihku tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau ia duduk dengan benar dan aku pun duduk dengan benar.

"Bi-bisakah kau bangun dulu?" tanyaku dengan cengiran canggung.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu ia kembali melihat ke arah dadaku. Demi _kami-sama _cowok di atasku ini benar-benar mesum. Ia mengarahkan jarinya ke dadaku membuatku memejamkan mata dengan takut.

"Apakah ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak mengambil barang milik orang lain?"

Suara Sasuke yang datar itu membuatku membuka mata dan aku melihatnya sudah duduk sambil menatapku. Aku segera duduk dengan benar dan di atas meja ada selembar foto yang tadi kusembunyikan di dalam saku kemejaku.

"_Eto_... aku tidak sengaja melihatnya lalu tidak bisa ditempel lagi," ujarku diakhiri dengan tawa yang makin lama makin terdengar lemah karena melihat tatapan tajam milik Sasuke, "_gomen_," aku menundukkan kepala.

Aku merasa bersalah walaupun sebenarnya aku juga nggak harus merasakan ini toh, Sasuke juga bersalah karena mengambil fotoku diam-diam. Tapi, mau membela diri rasanya lidahku kelu. Aku juga sudah kalah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang Sasuke layangkan padaku.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Sasuke padaku. Aku mengangguk, masih tak berani menatapnya lalu suasana hening kembali.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa menit kami terdiam. Aku melihat jam dinding di kamar Sasuke dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:45 malam. Aku harus segera pulang jika tidak ibuku bisa marah-marah. Tapi, urusanku belum selesai di sini.

"Sasuke,"

"Sakura,"

Ah... kami bicara bersamaan. Aku menatap wajahnya yang menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau bicara duluan," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau saja," tolakku sambil mengibaskan tangan ke arahnya.

"**Sakura**," Sasuke menatapku tajam.

Aku menelan ludah karena takut dengan tatapannya itu. Baiklah, aku selalu kalah oleh tatapan menyeramkan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benci mengakui itu.

Aku menarik napas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya. Aku memberanikan diri menatap kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke dan menahan debaran jantungku supaya tidak terlalu nge-_beat _seperti irama musik R&B.

"Aku tadi bertemu Gaara," kulihat wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih tegang maka buru-buru aku melanjutkan, "tapi aku tidak menembaknya! Aku bertemu dengannya di depan loker sepatu dan pertemuan itu menyadarkan aku akan satu hal," sambungku dan menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

"Kau ditolak Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan seringainya. Ugh! Membuatku ingin menonjoknya saja.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ditolak, lebih tepatnya Gaara yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku," sahutku cepat membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut kemudian wajahnya kembali datar.

"Saat ia menyentuh wajahku, menciumku dan menyatakan cinta padaku," aku melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya mengeras.

Kenapa sih cowok ini? Biasanya dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi kenapa hari ini ekspresinya selalu berubah-ubah?

"Aku tidak merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Wajahku tidak merona dan aku merasa hampa," lanjutku dengan senyum getir.

"Tapi, semua itu terasa berbeda saat aku bersamamu. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat sampai aku takut jika nanti akan copot. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mau mati muda," kataku sedikit bercanda menenangkan suasana atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan diriku sendiri, "wajahku mudah sekali merona dan panas padahal sekarang bukan musim panas. Kehangatanmu membuatku tenang," aku menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Meskipun saat itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku karena kau berpura-pura menjadi Gaara, aku tetap menyukainya dan bahagia. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," aku mencium bibir Sasuke singkat dan tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Nah, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu! Sekarang aku mau pulang. Ibuku pasti akan memarahiku karena pulang terlambat!" aku berdiri dan berniat pergi tapi Sasuke menarik tanganku hingga aku jatuh tertidur di atas sofa dan Sasuke kembali berada di atasku, "a-a-apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Pipiku terasa memanas.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ungkap Sasuke sambil menatapku dengan lembut, "aku juga mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengajakmu berkenalan."

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahiku, hidung kami bersentuhan dan aku dapat melihat rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Seorang Uchiha bisa merona! Aku sampai tidak percaya atas apa yang kulihat.

"Aku mencoba untuk mendekatimu dengan selalu mengejekmu, tapi kau tidak pernah peka. Kau selalu mengagumi Gaara dari jauh padahal saat itu aku juga mengagumimu dari jauh," Sasuke memegang helaian rambutku dan menyesap wanginya, "kau yang selalu melihat Gaara bermain basket di balik pintu gedung olah raga membuatmu semakin manis dan aku tidak rela jika kau menjadi milik Gaara."

Sasuke memelukku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di leherku. Anehnya posisinya yang menindih tubuhku tidak terasa begitu berat.

"_Go-gomen, _Sasuke," aku membalas pelukannya dan menyesap wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatapku kembali, "Kau memang menyebalkan," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

Sasuke mencium bibirku dengan lembut, aku membalas ciumannya. Akan tetapi, ciumannya semakin lama dan dalam, aku bahkan tidak bisa membalasnya lagi. Ia menghisap bibir bawahku hingga aku membuka mulut dan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. He-hei! Sasuke ganas sekali!

Aku tidak mau kalah! Aku pun mencoba mendorong lidah Sasuke agar keluar dari mulutku tapi lidahnya kuat sekali. Uchiha benar-benar sulit untuk dikalahakan.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku, napasku tersengal-sengal menghadapinya. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sampai telinga. Sasuke tersenyum menatapku lalu ia berbisik di telingaku yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri karena geli.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Dan sekarang kau adalah pacarku, **milikku**," bisiknya penuh penekanan dan aku yakin ia menyeringai setelah aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Ng... Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan?" aku merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi. Panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhku hingga tubuhku terasa bergetar saat Sasuke mengulum daun telingaku.

Kurasa Sasuke tidak puas di sana, makhluk mesum—yang aku benci mengakuinya jika ia tampan, menciumi leherku membuatku mendesah secara tidak sadar. Benda apa itu yang terasa kasar saat menyentuh leherku? Aku meliriknya dan kulihat Sasuke sedang menjilati leherku seperti vampir yang kehausan darah, lalu ia menghisap leherku hingga merah.

"Ng... Sasuke, hentikan! Nanti kalau keluargamu ada yang masuk ke sini mereka bisa segera menikahkan kita," ucapku mencoba menahan kepala Sasuke yang masih mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leherku.

"Mereka tidak ada di rumah dan jika mereka mau menikahkan kita, aku pasti dengan senang hati menerimanya," sahut Sasuke datar.

"_Nani_?" aku mendorongnya dengan wajah merona dan menatap tidak percaya.

Pantas saja rumah ini terasa sepi. Biasanya jika aku ke sini bersama Naruto dan Hinata pasti ada ibunya Sasuke yang menyambut kami atau kakaknya, Itachi-_nii _yang mengerecoki kami.

"Mereka sedang pergi ke Amerika selama dua minggu,"

"Heeee? Tapi, aku harus pulang sekarang!"

"Aku sudah menelepon rumahmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau menginap di rumahku,"

"_NANI?_" aku melotot mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, jangan bawel! Aku mau melanjutkan makan malamku," ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya lalu aku melihat ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti berdoa, "_itadakimasu_!"

Sasuke mencoba mencium bibirku, namun aku menjambak rambut belakangnya yang seperti pantat ayam.

"Jangan melawan, Sakura. Kau kan sudah jadi pacarku," kata Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Tidak! Jangan seenaknya!"

"Ini memang enak kok! Kau pasti akan menikmatinya," kurasakan Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu, "a _cup _ya? Aku juga tidak begitu menyukai yang besar, aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

"Sasuke mesum!"

Dan aku benar-benar dibuat tak berdaya oleh sentuhannya.

_Owari_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Omake_

Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Tidak mungkin aku terlambat karena jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Aku menghela napas saat mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu di mana aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke dan esoknya aku tidak bisa pergi sekolah. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuatku sulit berdiri! Cowok itu benar-benar mesum dan bodohnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan karena apa yang dilakukan Sasuke membuatku serasa melayang dan ketagihan.

"Aaaarrrggghh! Memalukan!" geramku frustrasi.

Mengingat kejadian malam itu selalu berhasil membuat pipiku memanas seperti tersundut asap rokok. Tapi, harus kuakui bahwa cara Sasuke menyentuhku begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di halaman sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dan sampai di depan loker sepatu. Aku melepas sepatuku dan mengeluarkan _uwabaki_ yang waktu itu aku bawa kabur dari dalam tas kertas yang kubawa. Saat aku memakainya, rutinitas setiap pagi di sekolahku pun dimulai.

Jeritan-jeritan gadis itu terdengar kencang. Ya, ya, ya aku tahu pangeran sekolah yang tampan, ahli bermain basket dan kaya raya sudah sampai di sekolah.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan benar dugaanku, kelima laki-laki itu sudah datang dengan ciri khas mereka masing-masing. Tapi, kini ada yang berbeda di antara mereka karena satu di antara kelima pemain inti klub basket itu yang biasanya datang dengan wajahnya yang datar kini tersenyum ke arahku. Oh, wajahku memanas.

Kelima laki-laki tampan itu berjalan menuju loker mereka yang berada di sampingku membuatku dapat mencium aroma maskulin mereka terutama yang berdiri di samping kiriku ini. Mencium aroma tubuhnya hanya membuatku mengingat kejadian malam itu di kamarnya. Aku tidak boleh lama-lama berada di sini. Kalau tidak pikiranku bisa rusak karena mengingat kejadian itu dan wajahku bisa semerah kepiting rebus.

Aku hendak pergi menuju kelas, tapi seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya begitu hangat, aku tentu tahu siapa pemiliknya. Aku membalikkan badan menghadap orang itu.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura,"

Chu!

Sapaan selamat pagi dan sebuah kecupan singkat Sasuke di bibirku mampu membuatku membeku. Bahkan Gaara yang tepat berada di belakang Sasuke termangu menatap kami. Naruto lebih parah! Dia sampai menganga tidak elit melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sai seperti biasa tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya. Jeritan kaget para penggemar Sasuke seolah ingin membunuhku dan Shikamaru yang mendengar jeritan itu menguap bosan sambil mengucapkan kata andalannya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas,"

Sasuke menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara ruang jariku dengan erat dan kami pergi menuju kelas diiringi teriakan Naruto yang memanggil kami serta jeritan tak rela para penggemar Sasuke.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mempelajari ciuman dari Sasuke karena dari sanalah aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

_The end_

:D

Pojok curhat _author_:

_Konbanwa minna-san_!

Untunglah Mikaela Williams-_san _mengingatkan saya jika ada plot yang terasa janggal pada _chapter _1. Saya langsung melompat dari kasur, membuka laptop dan merevisi bagian yang janggal itu. _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu _sudah mengingatkan, Williams-_san_. *_ojigi_*

Terima kasih juga kepada _minna-san _yang memberikan saran dan kritiknya serta sudah berbaik hati mengoreksi _chapter _sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah saya revisi. Hohoho...

_Ano_... Untuk _minna-san _yang meminta agar _fict _ini di _multi-chap_, saya belum bisa melakukannya karena saya masih berhutang menamatkan _fict _MC saya yang lain. _Gomennasai, minna-san_!*_ojigi_*

_Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu _yang sudah memberikan _feedback_-nya di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar kaget melihat jumlah _reviews_-nya. Semoga _chapter _ini tidak mengecewakan _minna-san. _*berdoa dengan khusyu*

_Ano..._ menurut _minna-san_, _fict _saya ini sebaiknya dimasukkan _rate _apa ya? T atau M? Saya bingung... terus _genre_-nya satu lagi apa ya selain _romance_? *garuk-garuk pipi yang nggak gatel* _arigatou minna-san _jika bersedia memberikan pendapatnya. Hehe...

_Eto... _sekali lagi, _arigatou gozaimasu_ pinky butt, Guest, hamster-pink, Minri, sami haruchi 2, chika zee, Pinky Blossom, Geesuke, iya baka-san, Guest tiffanyyuki, ekhalesthari azhar, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Rhoseus x Caesius, Neko Darkblue, hanazono yuri, uchiharuno susi, Natsumo Kagerou, cheryxsasuke, Autumn Winter Blossom, mako-chan, yixinggg, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Guest, Alifa Cherry Blossom, yumi, Rirrin dhika, Mikaela Williams, nerd94, kHaLerie Hikari, Green Mkys, jideragon21, The Amor Goddess, chezahana-chan, Guest, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, clariza risanti 3, Me, ms. Kise, hatake momo-chan, hevy lovato, Rannada Youichi.

_Gomennasai _kalau ada salah penulisan nama dan _sumimasen _tidak dapat membalas _reviews _satu-persatu tapi, _reviews _-nya saya baca dengan seksama dan saya coba pahami. *_ojigi_*

Dan _arigatou gozaimasu readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan membaca _fict _saya. Hehe... Berhubung sebentar lagi ramadhan tiba, saya mohon maaf lahir batin. Semoga kita mendapatkan berkah dan bisa bertemu lagi di ramadhan berikutnya. : )

_For last but not least_, boleh minta pendapat, kritik, saran, kesan dan pesannya, _minna-san_?

_Arigatou gozaimasu_! *_ojigi_*

_Jaa ne_!

:D


End file.
